


O Deus do Submundo

by BiologicalStorm



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Mythology, God Do KyungSoo / D.O, Human Kim Jongin | Kai, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiologicalStorm/pseuds/BiologicalStorm
Summary: Como você imagina que o Deus do Submundo seja?JongIn com certeza pensava em alguém soturno, com pinta de vilão usando um manto e uma foice....Mas na verdade não é nada disso.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Noivo?

JongIn corria pelas ruas, querendo chegar logo em casa. Já estava anoitecendo e as ruas começavam a ganhar o brilho das lâmpadas. 

Ele logo avistou sua casa no fim da rua. A família de JongIn tinha relativamente um vida estável, com uma casa grande ao estilo antigo oriental que pertencia a sua família há séculos. Entrou pelo portão e foi até a área principal, tirando seus sapatos.

\- Halmeoni! – chamou a mais velha enquanto andava pelo lugar a procurando. Encontrou-a de joelhos rezando para o antigo altar na sala, o qual era destinado à adoração do Deus, que segundo sua avó lhe contava quando pequeno, protegia sua família.

\- Para que todo esse barulho, Nini? – a mais velha repreendeu sem realmente estar brava, enquanto encerrava a sua oração.

\- Olha, sobrou um pouco no trabalho, então trouxe para a senhora! – o moreno levantou a sacola de comida de forma orgulhosa. Ele trabalhava em uma padaria ao estilo ocidental e sabia que sua halmeoni adorava doces diferentes dos quais sempre comeu.

\- Obrigada, Nini. – a senhora disse, mostrando um sorriso doce ao seu neto. – Me dê aqui eles e vá se lavar, o jantar já está pronto. – o mais novo não disse mais nada, entregando os doces e indo fazer o que lhe foi dito.

## 💀

JongIn acordou naquela noite sentindo um inexplicável frio para uma noite de verão. Decidiu ir ver como sua avó estava, pretendia cobrir a mais velha para que não se resfriasse, mas se surpreendeu ao ver que sua halmeoni estava na sala principal em vez de seu quarto. Conseguia ouvir sua voz no silêncio da noite antes de a ver de fato, a mais velha parecia estar falando com alguém, o que o intrigou, porque eram apenas os dois em casa.

\- Chegou a hora. – uma voz inconfundível de homem falou, levando o moreno a parar seus passos.

\- Entendo. – sua avó respondeu.

\- O Senhor do Submundo virá na próxima lua nova. Esteja preparada.

O mais novo não tinha ideia do que aquela voz falava, mas tentou chegar mais perto, porém, quando espiou pelo canto da parede, apenas viu sua halmeoni ajoelhada no mesmo lugar de sempre na frente do altar. A mais velha fez duas referências respeitosas e se levantou, indo a caminho de seu quarto.

## 💀

Durante a semana seguinte o moreno ficou remoendo aquela estranha experiência na madrugada. Como assim Senhor do Submundo? E a lua nova seria daqui duas semanas, mas sua avó agia normal como sempre. Não parecia estar esperando por algo. JongIn estava quase acreditando que tinha sonhado com aquilo. Mas um medo habitava em seu interior. Um que não ousava admitir.

Hoje ao sair de casa sua halmeoni tinha lhe pedido para voltar direto do seu trabalho de meio período, pois eles iriam prestar as devidas homenagens aos seus pais.

Hoje era o aniversário de morte de seus pais. JongIn sempre se sentia estranho nessa época, ele sabia que deveria ficar triste, mas ele nunca os conheceu de verdade, então seus sentimentos sempre lhe pareciam falsos. Como poderia sentir tristeza por algo que nunca teve? Eles morreram em um acidente quando ele tinha 3 anos, desde que se lembra sempre foi sua avó e ele. E de alguma forma, isso era suficiente para ele.

Quando chegou em casa sua avó já estava vestido adequadamente para a cerimônia, ele logo se apressou em ir vestir seu terno preto e voltou a sala. Do lado do altar dedicado ao Deus protetor da família ficava o lugar de homenagem aos seus pais. JongIn se lembra de quando era mais jovem perguntar a sua avó o porque do Deus não ter protegido seus pais se ele cuidava de sua família. A mais velha apenas tinha lhe respondido “Nossos caminhos quem escolhe somos nós, não cabe a Ele interferir com a vida. Ele está cuidando de nós de outra forma.”. Na época o mais novo pensou “Para que servia esse Deus então? Se não protegia durante a vida?”, mas nunca se atreveu a verbalizar esse pensamento a sua halmeoni e até hoje ele ainda tinha essa mesma dúvida.

Após terminarem de fazer as referências e sua homenagem acabar, JongIn foi pegar um chá para sua avó e ficaram em silêncio na sala, apreciando a melodia dos sinos de vento.

\- JongIn. – a mais velha chamou, depositando sua xícara no pires. O ar parecia ter ficado mais sério apenas com esse gesto simples e o mais novo sentiu um mau pressentimento. – Há algo que preciso lhe contar. Você se lembra das histórias que lhe contava quando pequeno sobre o Deus guardião da nossa família?

\- Sim. – o moreno respondeu solene. Embora ele não acreditasse nas histórias fantasiosas, nunca as esqueceu.

\- Porém, existem detalhes que nunca falei. Você nunca se perguntou o nome do Deus?

E agora pensando nisso, talvez fosse estranho, mas ele tinha assumido que era apenas o Deus Guardião, ou que o nome dele tinha se perdido há muito tempo, que ele tinha sido elevado ao posto de guardião de sua família e apenas essa era sua função nas crenças.

\- Eu irei lhe contar a última história necessária para saber sobre o Deus Guardião: a de como ele virou nosso protetor. – a senhora continuou e o moreno nunca ficou tão tenso ao ouvir uma de suas histórias, sentia que algo importante aconteceria. 

Há muito tempo atrás uma criança passeava pelas estradas levando a colheita de seu trabalho. A estrada na montanha era estreita, por isso, ao passar uma carruagem veloz a criança foi atropelada por ela, mas ninguém parou. A menina estava sentindo muita dor e sua consciência oscilava, porém ela foi capaz de abrir os olhos novamente e o que viu foi um grande lobo preto perto de si. Ela não se importava se o lobo a devorasse, mas ao contrário disso, ele apenas começou a lamber suas feridas.

“Ainda não está na sua hora, pequena.” disse uma voz grave, mas também suave.

Nessa hora ela percebeu que um homem todo vestido de preto estava a sua frente, onde antes não havia nada. O estranho sorriu de uma forma perturbadoramente doce para a situação e então a menina desmaiou.

A garota apenas acordou dias mais tarde, já em sua casa. Por um milagre tinha sido socorrida por transeuntes que passavam e a levaram a cidade mais próxima, que era onde todos a conheciam. A menina cresceu e se tornou uma mulher, esquecendo o estranho acontecimento. Até o dia em que seu pai ficou doente a ponto de tossir sangue.

A jovem tinha adormecido no quarto de seu pai cuidando de sua febre, mas no meio da noite algo a fez acordar. Uma voz grave e suave.

“Está na hora de ir.” um homem vestido de preto falava para seu pai na cama.

A jovem se levantou rapidamente e se interpôs entre o homem misterioso e seu pai que parecia adormecido. Logo o estranho se apresentou como o Deus do Submundo e disse que tinha vindo levar o pai da jovem. A moça angustiada começou a implorar para que o Deus não levasse seu pai, mas nada adiantava. Em um ato de desespero ela propôs casar com o Deus para que ele deixasse ela pelo menos ver seu pai após a morte. Comovido pelo amor da jovem pelo pai, o Deus aceitou a oferta.

A moça foi para o submundo ainda viva com o Deus da Morte. Enquanto esperava pelo julgamento de seu pai terminar, os dois consolidaram seu acordo. A jovem se tornou a esposa do Deus do Submundo. No final do julgamento ela viu seu pai e pode se despedir e ver que ele ficaria em um lugar agradável. O Deus pretendia a libertar para voltar ao mundo dos vivos, porém, a moça tinha se apaixonado por ele nesse tempo e não quis mais voltar. No final, ela viveu uma boa vida, embora curta. Em seu leito de morte ela ainda se preocupava com seu esposo. O Deus do Submundo tinha finalmente deixado de ser frio e agora era quente graças ao tempo que passaram juntos. Ela se preocupava que ele voltasse a ser frio como antes sem o calor humano de alguém vivo. E assim ela o convenceu a firmar mais um acordo. A cada 500 anos seus descendentes dariam um companheiro humano ao Deus, para que ele se mantivesse caloroso. E até hoje o Deus da Morte anseia por ter novamente uma companhia.”

JongIn sentia que podia desmaiar. Essa história parecia lhe dizer algo que ele não queria ouvir.

\- O Deus do Submundo é o guardião da nossa família. Ele nos protege ao fim da nossa vida, nos dando um bom descanso. E nós, os descendentes, devemos lhe oferecer um cônjuge a cada 500 anos. Somos muitos, espalhados por esse mundo, e a cada nova geração passamos essa promessa a frente. O ramo familiar escolhido dessa vez foi o nosso, meu neto. Você deve honrar esse compromisso com o Deus do Submundo. Ele vira na próxima lua nova lhe buscar. – a senhora disse tudo que precisava e como viu que o moreno continuava em um estado catatônico decidiu se levantar. – Sei que são muitas informações, deixarei que pense nisso sozinho. – e dito isso saiu do cômodo.

A primeira coisa que o moreno conseguiu pensar foi que estava aliviado. No fundo de sua mente tinha pensando que aquele estranho acontecimento na madrugada queria dizer que algum ceifador viria levar sua halmeoni na lua nova. No entanto, era o contrário. JongIn seria levado pelo Deus da Morte. Ele se casaria com o Deus da Morte? Isso era ao menos possível?! Deuses existiam de fato?! E ele se casaria com um?! Sua mente estava muito perturbada.

## 💀

Duas semanas tinham se passado e a noite que o Deus do Submundo viria até JongIn tinha chegado. Ele com certeza estava nervoso. Mesmo que tivesse tentando se acalmar e se preparar nesse tempo desde que soube de tudo, isso ainda era além da realidade.

JongIn e sua avó estavam postados no estilo oriental, esperando a vinda do Deus. O mensageiro tinha avisado a sua avó que ela deveria estar junto na hora. E o mais novo tinha medo que o Deus pudesse usar ela de alguma forma para o persuadir a ir com ele para o Submundo. E o Kim tinha em mente ser bem obediente, pois não queria prejudicar sua halmeoni de qualquer forma.

Quando a luz da lua tocou seus corpos uma brisa fria se manifestou e o mais novo pode sentir uma sombra lhe cobrindo. Tremendo, ele fechou os olhos com medo.

\- Por favor, levantem. Não precisam se ajoelhar dessa forma. Deve estar dolorido. Sentem-se, por favor. – uma voz grave e aveludada falou.

Com certeza essa não era a frase que o moreno esperava ouvir e o choque o fez levantar a cabeça e encarar o homem que estava de pé a sua frente.

Era um homem extremamente branco, vestindo roupas sociais, todas pretas. Suas feições eram delicadas e fortes ao mesmo tempo.

\- Por favor. – o homem disse novamente, indicando as almofadas na sala.

Tanto a senhora quanto o neto se levantaram atordoados e sentaram, sem saber como se portar depois disso. A figura estranha veio e sentou-se a frente deles.

\- Boa noite, senhora Kim. – disse o homem ao inclinar a cabeça para a senhora e depois se voltou ao moreno. - Boa noite, Kim JongIn. Eu sou o Deus do Submundo. Seu futuro marido.


	2. Algo Completamente Inesperado

_\- Boa noite, senhora Kim. – disse o homem ao inclinar a cabeça para a senhora e depois se voltou ao moreno. - Boa noite, Kim JongIn. Eu sou o Deus do Submundo. Seu futuro marido._ – mesmo preparado essa sentença tinha sido assustadora. Em um dia ele vivia em um mundo praticamente ateu e no outro ele iria se casar com um Deus. E não um qualquer, mas o Deus do Submundo. Não parecia agradável. – Eu vim aqui para me apresentar formalmente a vocês e explicar todos os detalhes do nosso acordo. Não hesite em perguntar qualquer coisa se tiver alguma dúvida.

\- Hã? – JongIn não pode deixar de demonstrar sua dúvida. O Deus do Submundo parecia falar como um trabalhador cortês? – Quer dizer, você não veio para... sabe.... casar e me levar para o Submundo?

\- Claro que não, isso seria muito rude da minha parte. Eu mandei SeHun dizer os detalhes a sua halmeoni. Ele não explicou? – o menor também parecia confuso. – Aish, aquele... Bem, de qualquer forma. Eu entendo que essa união não é do seu agrado e peço desculpas por isso.

\- Oh, por favor, meu senhor. Casar com um Deus é a maior honra que um crente pode ter. – o mais novo ouviu sua avó proferir solenemente e entendeu que ela estava dizendo para ele agir com respeito. Ela tinha repetido isso para ele muitas vezes nessas semanas “Você deve tratar seu marido com respeito. Ele é o Deus Guardião da nossa família. Suas ações não afetam só você, elas afetaram todos seus descendentes.”. Sendo assim, ele ajeitou sua postura e falou da forma mais respeitosa possível.

\- Minha halmeoni está certa. Me sinto honrado por ter sido escolhido para tal papel prestigioso. – sentenciou enquanto se curvava em sinal de respeito. Como não recebeu resposta ousou olhar para o outro e viu a expressão séria que ele mantinha. Não conseguia adivinhar o que se passava na mente do Deus, mas ele parecia assustador.

\- Certo. – disse por fim o mais velho, desviando os olhos do maior e se dirigindo a senhora Kim. – Com licença, mas eu poderia falar um momento a sós com JongIn, senhora?

\- Claro, meu senhor. – a mulher concordou, se inclinando em referência e saindo da sala sem olhar para trás.

JongIn admitia que estava com medo de ficar sozinho com o Deus. O que ele faria? Gostaria de “provar” ele antes do casamento? Ou quem sabe ele fosse sádico e quisesse o torturar? E... O moreno estava perdido nos inúmeros cenários ruins que criava em sua cabeça até ouvir o suspiro na sala.

\- JongIn, eu posso sentir seu medo. Por minhas experiências passadas, eu sei que nenhum dos meus companheiros humanos já ficou feliz por saber sobre esse acordo. Você seria o primeiro se estivesse contente com isso. – o alvo falou de forma calma, como se quisesse passar tranquilidade ao moreno, mesmo que a única coisa que emanava dele era o frio intenso. – É por isso que realizo esses encontros antes do casamento de fato. Quero conhecer meus companheiros e que eles me conheçam. Você não precisa me dar nenhuma resposta agora, mas gostaria que me ouvisse, tudo bem? – perguntou de forma cortês e o mais alto se viu sacudindo a cabeça concordando ainda temerosamente. – Sobre o acordo, temos algumas regras a seguir e eu tenho alguns pedidos também. Primeiro, nosso casamento será realizado daqui há dois ciclos lunares completos. O que você precisa saber sobre sua obrigação nesse acordo é que ela consiste em uma vez a cada mês, após nosso casamento, você deve descer ao Submundo na primeira noite de lua nova e passar o equivalente há duas horas terrena lá. Tirando isso, eu não interferirei em sua vida no mundo humano, você pode continuar seguindo o mesmo caminho de antes de saber disso tudo. Porém, você não poderá mais ter um parceiro humano. Nunca poderá se casar novamente enquanto estiver vivo, sinto muito. Após a sua morte, você está livre do nosso acordo e pode fazer o que quiser. Não há como termos filhos biológicos, tanto por minha parte por ser um Deus quanto da sua por não ter a capacidade de reproduzir na sua raça. Entretanto eu não me oponho à adoção. Viria a terra para cuidar das crianças junto de ti e cuidaria de suas futuras gerações também. De fato, mantenho contato com os descendentes de meus filhos até hoje através de disfarces. – estava falando tudo isso de forma lenta, se assegurando que o maior ouviria todas essas palavras. – JongIn, você está acompanhando? Pode interromper quando quiser para me fazer perguntas.

Perguntas? Claro que ele tinha perguntas! A cabeça do mais novo parecia que ia explodir. Primeiro, ele não ia ser arrastado para o Submundo como a história de sua antepassada parecia falar. Ele esteve se preparando todo esse tempo para se despedir de sua halmeoni, acreditando que nunca mais a veria depois dessa noite e agora isso? Então ele não seria levado, realmente? E como assim o Deus do Submundo estava falando todo legal com ele e se desculpando por ele precisar ficar solteiro o resto da vida?! E pior, eles nem tinham casado mas o homem já estava falando de filhos?! FILHOS?! Ok, o moreno realmente queria ser pai um dia e isso foi só mais um dos sonhos que ele abandonou no momento que recebeu sua sentença sobre esse acordo e pensou que morreria. Mas de qualquer jeito, como assim filhos? Eles realmente iriam brincar de casinha se JongIn quisesse filhos? O Deus da Morte era um pai carinhoso que cuidava até dos descendentes de seus filhos?! JongIn sentia que sua cabeça iria explodir e tinha começado a hiperventilar.

\- JongIn! – ele ouviu a voz aveludada lhe chamar, mas parecia que estava chegando a si em ondas em vez de algo realmente pronunciado pela boca. Ele olhou para o rosto do mais velho e pareceu mergulhar nos seus profundos olhos escuros. Ele sentia que estava afundando no escuro, mas não era assustador, era apenas calmo. Era bom.

\- JongIn. – dessa vez o nome foi de fato pronunciado e o moreno se viu novamente no mesmo lugar, o alvo ainda estava em sua frente. – Está melhor agora? – perguntou de forma que o maior julgou como quase doce.

\- Sim, obrigada. – o moreno não sabia bem o que tinha acontecido, mas sentia que deveria agradecer a ele.

\- Então, você tem alguma pergunta para mim antes que eu lhe faça meu pedido?

\- Você não parece em nada com o que eu imaginava. – a frase simplesmente escapou e no momento seguinte ele se arrependeu. Isso era algo extremamente rude de se falar. Mas para sua surpresa, o menor sorriu e parecia um genuíno sorriso. Isso era um formato de coração nos lábios cheios?

\- Você imaginava algo como um homem alto, forte e cruel? Ou talvez algo extremamente magro, quase esquelético e idoso com uma foice?

\- Ah, não, eu não... – o moreno sentiu que deveria estar ficando vermelho enquanto esfregava sua nuca sem saber o que dizer. De fato, ele esperava algo mais nessa linha.

\- Bem, espero que não tenha lhe desapontado. – e o mais velho sorriu de uma forma que com certeza deixou as pernas de JongIn bambas, que bom que estava sentado. – Algo mais que queira falar? – o moreno sacudiu a cabeça negando, já tinha se envergonhado demais. – Então, irei fazer meu pedido. Sei que isso é repentino e o prazo de dois meses para o casamento não é um tempo apropriado para as pessoas se conhecerem de fato, mas se me permitir, gostaria que saísse em um encontro comigo. Obviamente você pode recusar. Mas eu apreciaria se pensasse nisso um pouco antes de me dar sua resposta. Eu realmente gostaria de conhecer meu noivo.

\- Hmmm... – agora o Kim estava completamente sem fala. O Deus do Submundo o tinha chamado para sair?! Caramba!

\- Como eu disse, você pode escolher recusar. A única parte obrigatória é nosso encontro todos os meses no início do nosso casamento. Após alguns anos os encontros vão diminuindo também, passado de cada dois, três, seis meses e por fim um encontro ao ano. Não é obrigatório que criemos uma relação romântica, já passei por companheiros que escolheram essa alternativa. Mas eu gostaria de pelo menos lhe conhecer e que pudéssemos ter uma relação de respeito entre nós. Por isso, por favor, eu peço que considere meu pedido. – o menor terminou sua fala e o maior continuava sem palavras. – Bem, se não tem mais nada para falar eu irei me retirar. Quando se decidir sobre meu pedido reze ao altar de sua casa e eu saberei sua resposta. Boa noite, JongIn. Foi um prazer lhe conhecer.

E com isso o Deus do Submundo desapareceu nas sombras, deixando para trás um JongIn atordoado de boca aberta que só conseguia pensar “Caramba, um encontro!”


	3. O Encontro

\- Se aquiete, JongIn! – o maior falou para seu reflexo no espelho. – Isso é só um encontro! Você vai casar com o homem, pelo amor de Deus, o que é um encontro perto disso?! – balançou a cabeça concordando consigo mesmo e decidiu sair do seu quarto, deixando as inúmeras roupas que tinha experimentado antes atiradas pelos cantos. Andou pela sala de um lado pra o outro, cuidando do relógio. Faltava duas horas ainda para a hora marcada.

Assim tomara sua decisão, o moreno tinha se ajoelhado e rezado de forma quase tímida em pensamento o seu “Sim.”, uma parte dele esperava que o alvo não conseguisse o ouvir. No entanto, assim que pensou na palavra a voz aveludada do Deus da Morte veio em sua mente com uma resposta agradecendo e lhe dizendo o dia e a hora que passaria para buscá-lo para o encontro.

JongIn estava se perguntando como o Deus Guardião iria buscá-lo, mas sua mente criativa ficou um pouco decepcionada ao ver que o mais velho tinha vindo simplesmente de carro, e claro, era preto. Talvez fosse loucura demais imaginar que o outro chegaria montado em um lobo gigante, ou numa carruagem comandada por testrálios. Embora, ele nem conseguisse ver os testrálios mesmo. De qualquer jeito, as divagações do maior foram cortadas quando o menor desceu do carro. JongIn não podia negar como o Deus do Submundo era lindo. Talvez preto realmente o favorecesse.

\- Boa noite, JongIn. – o mais velho disse se curvando respeitosamente e logo lhe entregando uma rosa com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Obrigada. – mais novo agradeceu, ficando de alguma forma constrangido por esse gesto simples.

O Deus o levou para jantar em um restaurante que parecia muito lindo por sua decoração e eles foram encaminhados para uma sala privativa. O que aumentou o nervosismo do moreno, porque se ele ia ficar sozinho com o outro em uma sala não teria como prestar atenção em mais nada além do menor, assim como o outro prestaria mais atenção nele também.

\- Eu reservei esse espaço para que pudéssemos conversar confortavelmente sobre os tópicos diferentes que envolvem nosso acordo. Achei que você podia se sentir mal ao falar disso perto de outras pessoas, mas se prefere algo menos intimo posso mudar. – o mais velho disse ao notar o incomodo do maior depois do garçom sair com seus pedidos.

\- Não, não. Não precisa. – o mais velho foi rápido em responder, se atrapalhando um pouco. Parecia surpreendente como o Deus conseguia lhe entender facilmente com um olhar. “Será que ele pode ler mentes?” o pensamento assustador assolou o maior. “Deus do Submundo? Deus Guardião?!” ele pensou com toda sua força, mas o menor não demonstrou qualquer reação fora do normal.

\- Bem, se você não se importa, eu gostaria de saber mais sobre a sua vida. – o alvo perguntou e JongIn detestou não ter alguma comida ou bebida que o pudesse dar pretexto de desviar o olhar.

\- Hmm, eu não acho que a vida simples de um mortal seja muito interessante para um Deus. – o moreno respondeu acanhado.

\- Você ficaria surpreso. – o outro respondeu com um sorriso provocante. – O mundo vivo é bem mais agitado do que o Submundo. Pelo menos para mim, por ser o guardião daquele lugar ele se assemelha mais a trabalho do que diversão, então eu raramente desfruto das alegrias que os mortos aproveitam no meu domínio.

JongIn ainda ficava fascinado por o outro falar tão calmamente sobre uma assunto que até ontem era praticamente de “faz de conta” para si. Mas para ser justo, o mais velho era parte desse mundo novo, ele era um Deus sobrenatural, claro que aquilo era o seu natural. E agora o moreno precisava se adequar a esse novo mundo.

\- Eu não pensei que os mortos podiam aproveitar seu tempo no Submundo.

\- Oh, eles aproveitam bastante dependendo do julgamento que lhes foi dado. Há várias subdivisões no Submundo. Quanto mais boa virtude você acumular em sua vida, melhor será o lugar onde irá ficar. Porém, mesmo se você viver uma vida simples sem grandes ações boas ou más, você ainda pode gozar de uma morte tranquila. Assim como também seu castigo e anos que passa nele aumentam quanto pior foi seu crime em vida.

\- Realmente, seu mundo parece muito mais interessante do que o meu. Fico até sem graça de te contar qualquer coisa da minha vida. Preferia que você me contasse mais do seu mundo, parece empolgante. – o maior falou com um brilho curioso no olhar.

\- Faremos assim então, você me conta algo sobre você e eu lhe conto algo do meu mundo. O que acha? Trato feito? – o mais velho disse estendendo a mão sobre a mesa. Talvez JongIn deveria ser mais cuidadoso ao sair fazendo tratos com um Deus, sendo que ele já estava preso a um acordo com o mesmo, mas ele não pensou em nada disso antes de apertar a mão do outro.

\- Trato feito. Hmm, então, o que eu posso falar? – enquanto falava o garçom voltou com seus pratos e tudo parecia delicioso. Após um momento deles apreciando a comida, o maior voltou a conversar. – Eu trabalho meio período em uma padaria de estilo ocidental e faço faculdade de fotografia durante as manhãs.

\- Oh, isso é interessante. Eu acho que a comida é um dos maiores prazeres dos vivos e fotografar é uma bela arte. – quando o mais velho falou isso o moreno não pode evitar olhar para o prato de comida na frente do Deus, ele parecia estar comendo bem.

\- Você pode comer como os vivos, não é? – o mais novo perguntou curioso.

\- Na verdade, eu não sinto da mesma forma que vocês, pelo que já me descreveram das nuances do paladar. É mais como absorver a energia que foi colocada na refeição ao ser cozinhada. Eu geralmente vou a lugares que eu sei que o cozinheiro irá preparar a comida com vontade e amor, porque isso vai fazê-la ter mais energia e um “gosto” melhor para mim. Não importa se for uma comida simples ou refinada. Assim como se eu comer uma comida feita por um cozinheiro infeliz sua comida parecerá como mastigar lama para mim.

\- Isso é interessante! E parece perigoso também. Vai que um dia o cozinheiro feliz está infeliz por algo? Com certeza isso seria complicado.

\- No entanto, comida não deve ser desperdiçada. Eu comeria mesmo assim. Realmente, se for olhar por esse lado, parece uma aventura. – o menor concluiu sorrindo pela empolgação que o outro parecia demonstrar. O alvo ficava realmente feliz por ver JongIn falando mais naturalmente consigo. – Então, acho que voltou a ser a sua vez de contar algo.

\- Deixa eu ver...

Assim a noite passou de forma mais tranquila do que ambos esperavam. O Deus do Submundo realmente não era nada do que JongIn poderia esperar. Sempre conseguindo o surpreender com alguma atitude. Embora ele ainda tivesse essa aura fria ao seu redor e aparência intimidante, sua personalidade e sorriso pareciam muito doces.

O mais velho o levou novamente para casa já tarde da noite e o mais novo não sabia bem o que falar agora ao se despedir.

\- Eu me diverti muito hoje, JongIn. Obrigada por aceitar meu pedido. Se lhe agradar a ideia, gostaria de repetir isso. Pode pensar e me responder depois igual da outra vez. Espero que durma bem, boa noite. – o menor falou de sua forma calma que agora o moreno já tinha se habituado. E JongIn sabia que era a hora de se despedir e sair do carro, mas lá dentro tinha uma vontade pequenininha de se inclinar e beijar aqueles lábios fartos. O Deus Guardião era atraente e seria idiotice negar esse fato, mas, além disso, conversar com ele hoje tinha realmente feito algo com os sentimentos do moreno. O Kim estava encantado pelo outro e não podia negar.

\- Sim, eu aceito me encontrar com você novamente! – o moreno praticamente cuspiu rápido as palavras e se inclinou ainda mais rápido para frente, roubando um selinho do mais velho e então saiu em disparada do carro, se atrapalhando com a trava do portão de sua residência, o que o mortificou um pouco mais por dentro.

Chegando a seu quarto ele só pode se atirar rapidamente em sua cama enquanto afundava o rosto no travesseiro, gritando internamente. Depois do surto saiu de seu esconderijo e se virou na cama para ficar deitado olhando para teto. Levou a mão direita quase inconscientemente aos seus lábios, os tocando delicadamente.

\- Como eu imaginei, seus lábios são frios. – murmurou para si mesmo no quarto escuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenha sido mais um capítulo fofo para vocês. Tudo nessa fic é curtinho e básico mesmo.
> 
> Para quem quiser saber:["como KyungSoo foi no encontro"](https://www.google.com/search?q=exo+kyungsoo+black+suit&sxsrf=ALeKk01kN3O-TeMWZPx96V5xoMolePuaHQ:1585363721769&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjo7uaLlLzoAhVzCrkGHQ8CC2YQ_AUoAXoECAsQAw&biw=1455&bih=688#imgrc=x286Cn92II-jnM)


	4. O Submundo

Com muito chá de camomila Kim JongIn tinha se preparado bravamente para encontrar novamente o Deus do Submundo.

Dessa vez o Deus tinha aparecido no sonho de JongIn para marcar o próximo encontro, o que foi perturbador de certa forma. Eles combinaram que dessa vez o moreno escolheria o lugar, então o maior decidiu levar o outro a sua sorveteria preferida.

Enquanto observavam o variado cardápio o mais velho pode perceber como os olhos do maior pareciam se direcionar a um certo cartaz exibindo uma das atrações do lugar.

\- Você gosta desse? – o menor perguntou.

\- Na verdade, nunca experimentei. Eu amo chocolate, mas como tem menta eu não sei como seria o sabor. – o maior respondeu.

\- Eu acho que sempre devemos dar chance as coisas novas. Como alguém na minha situação, eu sei que a vida é extremamente curta e deve ser apreciada de várias formas. E mesmo a escolha mais simples pode trazer muita felicidade se você se permitir. – o mais velho argumentou.

\- Você parece alguém que valoriza muito a vida, o que é estranho se considerar a sua... posição. – o Kim lembrou de falar de forma discreta, pois, ainda estavam na fila para pedir com muitos ouvidos atentos.

\- Como você disse, exatamente pela minha posição que eu sou assim. Vamos inovar juntos hoje. – e dito isso, quando chegou a vez do casal eles pediram o especial de menta e chocolate.

Já na mesa, JongIn realmente se deliciava com o sorvete, fazendo um pouco de bagunça no processo.

\- E como está o seu sorvete? – perguntou ao observar o menor dar pequenas lambidas na sua casquinha. Talvez fosse porque o Deus emitia essa aura fria, mas o sorvete não estava derretendo tão rápido quanto o seu. O que fez o moreno rir internamente, afinal, os poderes de um Deus poderiam ajudar nas coisas simples também. – Agora que eu pensei nisso, como foi feito por uma máquina o sabor fica igual lama?

\- Bem, não exatamente. Nesses casos a pessoa que está servindo pode influenciar o gosto.

\- E como está o espírito da atendente? – o maior perguntou, desviando o olhar para a jovem no balcão que parecia exibir um sorriso falso.

\- Bem, ela está cansada. – o menor respondeu, mas ainda continuou dando suas lambidas no sorvete sem mostrar qualquer reação desgostosa.

\- Sinto muito. Mas realmente o gosto do sorvete daqui é bom. Sempre me alegra. Eu vou tentar cuidar disso da próxima vez que...

No entanto, o moreno não conseguiu terminar sua fala, porque nesse momento o Deus se inclinou sobre a mesa e passou seu polegar sobre o canto da boca carnuda do maior. Levando logo em seguida o dedo manchado de chocolate a boca e o lambendo de uma forma que fez coisas estranhas com o corpo do mais novo.

\- Não precisa se preocupar, isso basta. – o alvo disse de uma forma séria, mas JongIn podia ver o brilho quase predatório em seus olhos, assim como uma ponta de diversão.

Levou um minuto inteiro para que o Kim pudesse sair de seu choque e reagir.

\- V-Você tá fazendo o que?! – o moreno perguntou enquanto virava uma bagunça envergonhada. O Deus não aguentou e riu da expressão que o maior fazia, o que fez JongIn parar no meio do seu surto para começar outro, porque essa era a primeira vez que ouvia o outro rir e caramba, a risada dele era muito gostosa de ouvir! JongIn suspirou antes de voltar a falar mais calmamente. – Mas o que foi isso agora a pouco?

\- Eu devo presumir por suas ações passadas que estamos prosseguindo com um envolvimento romântico. Então devo-lhe cortejar. – o mais velho disse como se não fosse nada, transformando automaticamente o moreno em uma pimenta vermelha.

\- Meu Deus, não fale isso assim aqui. – o mais novo disse enquanto olhava ao redor para conferir se ninguém tinha ouvido tal frase vergonhosa.

\- Bem, eu vi isso em um dorama romântico indicado pelo SeHun. – o mais velho falou com um sorriso, demonstrando que estava claramente se divertindo com a situação. O moreno decidiu apenas ignorar, voltando sua atenção ao seu sorvete quase derretido.

\- Preciso que você escolha um nome para mim. É uma das consequências do acordo. – o alvo falou depois de um tempo em silêncio. 

\- Hmm? Você não tem nome? – o maior perguntou confuso. Oh meu Deus, eles teriam apelidos fofos um para o outro?! JongIn estava morrendo só de pensar nisso.

\- Deuses não se importam realmente com isso. Nossos títulos são os usados entre nós. Mas um nome normal nenhum de nós possui, apenas as pessoas que nos dão nomes. Você pode escolher qualquer um que esteja na moda com o seu tempo. Não ficaria bem você me chamando de Deus do Submundo ou Morte por aí se vamos nos encontrar frequentemente no mundo vivo. – o mais velho falou e o moreno julgou que ele estava certo sobre isso.

\- Então... – JongIn se concentrou na tarefa, tentando pensar em um bom nome para o mais velho. Um nome forte e bonito. – Que tal Kyung? KyungHyun? KyungYeol? – o mais novo mordia os lábios, ainda parecendo insatisfeito. – Já sei! KyungSoo! Vai ser KyungSoo! O que você acha? – perguntou animado ao outro.

\- Perfeito. – o menor respondeu sorrindo e JongIn ficou orgulhoso do nome que tinha bolado.

💀

Após um par de encontros ao longo das semanas. JongIn já se sentia completamente a vontade com KyungSoo. O que era muito bom, considerando que seu casamento estava perto. Pensar no casamento lhe deixava nervoso, mas o menor tinha lhe garantido que era um ritual simples e apenas precisava de uma testemunha do mundo dos vivos – no caso, sua avó – e uma do mundo dos mortos, que o mais novo achava que seria SeHun, o lobo de KyungSoo.

Quando um lobo falante veio o visitar em uma noite o maior ficou realmente assustado, mas logo o animal tomou uma forma humana e explicou que era um mensageiro do Deus do Submundo. JongIn reconheceu a voz do homem como sendo a que ouviu há tempos atrás conversando com a sua halmeoni na madrugada.

Hoje a noite ele esperaria o mais velho para levá-lo ao Submundo. Era uma visita para conhecer o lugar antes do casamento em si. E o Kim estava empolgado e nervoso ao mesmo tempo.

💀

\- Oh, é um noivo dessa vez! – uma voz veio de trás de si e KyungSoo nem precisou olhar para saber quem era. Logo a figura estava se inclinando para frente enquanto passava seu braço pelos seus ombros, observando a pintura que o mais velho fazia de um jovem moreno e sorridente.

KyungSoo se virou rapidamente para o intruso em sua sala particular.

\- Nam JiHyun, você já não deveria ter ido embora?

\- Eu já lhe disse que só vou embora quando o novo pretendente chegar. Não quero lhe deixar sozinho nesse lugar frio e escuro. – a mulher dramatizou, recebendo um bufo de desdém do outro.

\- Primeiro, nem você ou eu sentimos o clima aqui. Segundo, como assim escuro? – o Deus gesticulou ao redor da sala que estavam, essa possuía um enorme lustre no seu centro e várias velas penduradas pelas paredes.

\- Pff, ok, me deixe ter uma licença poética aqui. Mas de qualquer forma, eu já vim para cá quando viva e era frio sim. Só porque estou morta agora não quer dizer que não me lembre como era. – a mais nova disse de forma contrariada, cruzando seus braços.

\- Tudo bem. De qualquer forma, quando meu novo consorte chegar, você deve ir. Você prometeu, JiHyun.

\- Quem vê parece que está louco para se livrar de mim, LeeYul! Admita que vai sentir a minha falta!

\- Você sabe que não é por isso. Você tem estado no submundo por muito tempo, todas as almas merecem reencarnar, esse não é um lugar para se estar para sempre, você é cheia de vida. Mesmo esses 500 anos aqui não apagaram seu brilho, você merece viver de verdade no mundo humano novamente.

\- Fico tocada pelo que disse, Yul. – a mulher disse enquanto abraçava o menor e sentava em seu colo. – Mas você sabe que valoriza demais o mundo vivo. Não é tudo isso não. Aqui é tão bom quanto qualquer lugar na terra.

\- Mesmo assim...

\- Eu sei, eu sei. Já disse, irei atravessar o rio quando seu novo companheiro chegar, é uma promessa. – JiHyun confirmou, dando um beijo na bochecha do menor como uma maneira de validar sua promessa. O Deus suspirou aliviado e os dois trocaram sorrisos cúmplices.

Nam JiHyun tinha sido sua última noiva antes de JongIn. O Deus admitia que tinha um carinho maior em relação a ela. JiHyun podia ter decidido reencarnar há muito tempo, como a maioria de seus companheiros escolhia após alguns anos no além vida, no entanto, ela ficou consigo mesmo após a morte. A mulher tinha se tornado sua parceira mesmo estando apenas presente em alma e eles tinham uma relação muito amigável. Obviamente ele sentiria falta dela quando ela se fosse, mas era a hora de partir. Como o Deus da Morte, KyungSoo sabia que nada era eterno.

Esse era um dos motivos que ele pedia para seus cônjuges o nomearem. Ele sempre pintava seus companheiros e pendurava seus quadros em uma sala privada em seu palácio, com a mesma frase gravada em uma placa de prata embaixo. “Nam JiHyun, a esposa de LeeYul.” era a frase que repousava abaixo do quadro pintado há 500 anos de JiHyun. Todas as frases apenas mudavam o nome do consorte e como ele era chamado na época, mas era a mesma essência. Ele queria gravar na memória aquelas pessoas que lhe dedicaram parte de suas vidas, cada uma merecia ser lembrada de uma forma diferente e única. Não existiria outra Nam JiHyun que o chamasse da mesma forma ao pronunciar LeeYul. Assim como agora não existiria outro Kim JongIn que o amasse como KyungSoo em sua memória.

💀

Quando a lua nova do mês estava iluminando a noite, KyungSoo veio lhe buscar para visitarem o Submundo. O Deus achava que seria bom JongIn conhecer o lugar sem o nervosismo que estaria presente no dia do casamento, assim podiam aproveitar e caminhar pelo lugar com tranquilidade.

KyungSoo tinha explicado que por JongIn ainda ser um humano vivo ele deveria ir para o Submundo pela passagem que os vivos podiam atravessar. Essa ficava no topo da montanha Wolchulsan. Como era longe, o menor ajudou ao teletransportar o maior para o pé da montanha, porém, a caminhada até o topo deveria ser feita pelo próprio humano que quisesse entrar. Caso contrário a passagem não se abriria.

Obviamente haveria regras, como essa passagem só se abrir durante a lua nova e a noite. O que evitava que as pessoas que frequentavam o parque nacional achassem a entrada, além de que ninguém iria fazer qualquer caminhada de noite se tivesse amor a sua vida. E a última proteção do lugar contra pessoas comuns era que só os que acreditavam e queriam achar a entrada de fato conseguiam a ver.

O caminho tinha sido difícil, mas o moreno sempre pode contar com a ajuda do mais velho. No final, após duas horas de caminhada eles conseguiram chegar ao topo e JongIn viu uma pequena abertura entre as rochas que foi se alargando mais e mais até dar espaço para duas pessoas andarem lado a lado. Um vento frio soprava da abertura e a escuridão não permitia que nada fosse enxergado dentro da fenda.

\- JongIn, preciso lhe dar algumas instruções antes de irmos. – o menor falou e o moreno assentiu para que continuasse. – Não solte o meu braço de forma alguma. Como você ainda não é meu esposo, não pode andar sozinho pelo lugar. Você está cheio de vitalidade e por mais que nunca o levaria a parte perigosa do Submundo, mesmo as almas mais benevolentes e nobres do lugar ainda se agitariam por ter tanta energia yang por perto. Comigo sua energia é camuflada e eles não sentirão nada.

\- Entendi. Não vou me afastar de você. Não é como se eu quisesse arranjar algum problema no Submundo. – o moreno falou com um riso forçado para tentar aliviar a situação, porque realmente agora que estava ali se sentia mais apreensivo sobre o que viria a seguir.

\- Segundo, esse é um presente para você enquanto for meu consorte humano. – o mais velho entregou ao maior um relógio de bolso prateado com padrões desenhados. Ele o abriu e estava funcionando com precisão. Parecia comum, mas ele sentia que deveria ter algo de especial nele. – Ele marca o tempo terreno enquanto você está no Submundo. Você nunca deve passar mais de duas horas terrenas lá, JongIn. Entendeu? Após esse tempo sua vitalidade começará a ser sugada de forma prejudicial a sua vida.

O maior assentiu novamente concordando e guardou o relógio com cuidado no bolso. Ele já sabia que teria que ir a cada lua nova ao Submundo e ficar com o Deus lá, porém, duas horas pareciam um tempo tão curto. Não teriam muito tempo para preparação ou se aconchegarem e dormirem depois do ato. Parecia frio e apressado. Quando percebeu o que estava pensando o moreno se estapeou mentalmente. Por que ele estava pensando em sexo agora? Sentia que tinha começado a ficar vermelho, mas se KyungSoo notou não comentou nada sobre isso.

Assim, de braços dados os noivos entraram na abertura. O moreno não via nada, apenas o braço do mais velho parecia o ancorar. Após um tempo indeterminado um brilho ofuscante atingiu os olhos do mais novo. Ele fechou automaticamente os olhos.

\- JongIn, você precisa abrir os olhos. – a voz doce do Deus da Morte falava consigo enquanto sentia um carinho em seu rosto. – Você irá se acostumar com tudo, prometo. Abra os olhos.

Influenciado por essa voz o maior abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foi o rosto do menor bem perto de si. Uma vontade meio louca de se inclinar e beijar aquele rosto surgiu, mas JongIn se sacudiu mentalmente e obrigou-se a agir seriamente. Então começou a prestar atenção nas coisas ao seu redor. A primeira coisa que notou realmente foi como estava o Deus do Submundo.

Ver KyungSoo no mundo humano era diferente de vê-lo no Submundo com toda certeza. Talvez ele tivesse esperado uma transformação mágica de roupas igual a Barbie, mas isso não aconteceu, o que o decepcionava um pouco tinha de admitir. Em aparência o menor era o mesmo ainda, porém, sua aura tinha mudado completamente. Ele podia ver trevas rondando o corpo alheio, elas pareciam estar em uma dança constante ao seu redor. Também parecia congelante quanto mais perto ele ficava do outro. Embora o lugar todo já fosse frio.

Mais uma coisa tinha entrado para a lista de surpresas desde que o maior se descobriu noivo de um Deus: o Submundo era lindo! Mesmo que KyungSoo tivesse lhe dito que tinha a parte boa e ruim, estava imaginando que mesmo a boa seria meio caidinha, em tons de preto, sem vegetação ou mortas, algum fogo talvez. Mas ele não esperava um prado lindo cheio de flores que pareciam joias brilhando intensamente. E ao olhar mais de perto ele percebeu que eram pedras preciosas mesmo!

\- Wow tem um céu! – o maior disse boquiaberto ao ver a quantidade de estrelas. Era muito maior do que ele via em Seoul. O lugar era muito brilhante com o céu estrelado e as flores de joias.

\- Na verdade não é o céu. Aqui sempre é noite. Isso que você vê é o teto da caverna. – o mais velho explicou enquanto olhava a expressão maravilhada do maior. KyungSoo admitia que adorava ver o brilho de empolgação nos olhos marrons.

\- Mas e as estrelas? – perguntou confuso.

\- Não são estrelas também. São almas que nunca poderão reencarnar, transformadas em vermes e destinadas a brilharem eternamente presas. – o menor disse em um tom quase sombrio e o moreno pode adivinhar que o que quer que levasse alguém a esse destino era algo muito ruim.

\- E as flores joias? – o mais novo perguntou com medo de pisar sem querer em uma alma atormentada.

\- São apenas pedras mesmo. Muitos esquecem, mas como meu domínio é abaixo da terra, todas as riquezas da terra me pertencem. Uma de minhas esposas amava flores, mas nenhuma podia ser plantada aqui, então fiz essas para que abrandasse sua tristeza nos momentos que precisava passar aqui. – o alvo falou e mesmo que não fossem almas, JongIn se sentiu triste pela história, pensando na antiga noiva que não podia aproveitar as flores reais. – Vamos continuar?

E com essa pergunta ele andaram mais pelo lugar, sempre com JongIn agarrado no braço do menor, mesmo que estivesse congelando. Entendia agora também porque o outro tinha lhe avisado para vestir algo quente em pleno verão.

Depois do prado podia se avistar do lado esquerdo uma “floresta” formada por alguma pedra preciosa negra que brilhava mesmo a distância – embora o moreno pudesse jurar que algo ruim existia lá pelos calafrios que sentia só de olhar – e a direita podia ver uma espécie de cidade dividida em níveis que iam subindo cada vez mais a encosta da parede dessa enorme caverna. Além da cidade, no topo do morro que se formava aqui dentro, o castelo de KyungSoo poderia ser visto. Era formado por uma miríade de pedras preciosas brancas e pretas de que mesclavam de uma forma linda. Podia ver também um rio muito largo que separava a parte em que estava com o menor das outras duas paisagens. Uma ponte negra servia de ligação entre as áreas.

\- A floresta é a divisão entre o território de punição e aqui, nunca deve chegar perto de lá, JongIn. Na cidade também não poderá entrar se não estiver acompanhado por mim, as portas não se abrirão a um vivo. E...

O pensamento repentino de que seus pais podiam estar naquela cidade assolou a mente do maior por um momento. Se estivessem ele poderia conhece-los? A jovem da história tinha visto seu pai, ele deveria poder também.

\- KyungSoo, eu poderia... – o mais novo estava receoso de verbalizar seus pensamentos. – Poderia ver meus pais?

\- Sinto muito, JongIn. Eles já seguiram adiante. – o mais velho disse de forma triste, mostrando que realmente sentia e o maior agradecia por isso. Quantos pedidos parecidos de seus cônjuges o Deus da Morte não deve ter ouvido ao longo desses anos? E mesmo assim ainda tratava o pedido como algo delicado, não ficando irritado. Ele agradecia pela atitude do menor.

\- Tudo bem. Espero que eles estejam vivendo bem. – o moreno disse com um sorriso que ainda demonstrava sua tristeza. – Então, vamos adiante. Estou curioso sobre as surpresas que ainda virão. – falou após um tempo observando aquela planície brilhosa.

O menor apenas assentiu e o casal começou a andar pelo lugar. Tirando o fato de estarem no Submundo essa situação parecia muito um encontro romântico, os dois estavam de braços dados caminhando lentamente enquanto conversavam e JongIn tinha uma estranha vontade de aconchegar sua cabeça no ombro do menor e descansar.

Conforme eles chegavam perto da ponte o moreno reparou em milhares de vaga-lumes que seguiam ordenadamente até a floresta negra. Quando eles chegaram a ponte todas as luzinhas abriram caminho para o casal, se espremendo nos cantos enquanto ainda passavam pela ponte. O que intrigava o maior, afinal, essas bolinhas de luz – reparou que não eram vaga-lumes de fato – podiam voar, então porque não atravessavam por cima do rio? Antes mesmo que pudesse perguntar o mais velho já estava lhe respondendo.

\- São almas de mortos recentes. Eles seguem até o tribunal no meio da floresta e lá é decidido para onde devem ir conforme sua vida.

\- Têm tantos. – o mais novo observou ao ver uma parte onde o enxame de luzinhas parecia mais condensado. – Como vocês julgam todos?

\- Realmente, muitos seres morrem todos os dias. Por isso o Submundo tem 12 juízes, 3 em cada tribunal e cada julgamento leva 7 dias terrenos, o que aqui equivale há muito mais tempo. Assim cada juiz também divide sua essência, estando em vários julgamentos ao mesmo tempo. Francamente, alguns julgamentos podem durar menos ou mais, depende da combinação de juízes que pegar. Se pegar Tao e BaekHyun juntos provavelmente vai demorar mais. – e dito isso o mais velho sorriu zombeteiro.

\- Hmm, você disse seres, essas luzes além de humanos tem animais e plantas também?

\- Não essas que seguem até a floresta, apenas seres humanos passam pelo tribunal. Animais e plantas agem por instinto, não precisam ser julgados por leis humanas. Assim, eles automaticamente vão descansar ao morrer. Mas seres humanos dizem que são diferentes, que pensam além do instinto, então são julgados pelas ações que tomam na vida conscientemente. 

JongIn absorvia a informação em silêncio enquanto atravessavam a ponte quando outra dúvida lhe surgiu.

\- Os humanos têm a forma dos Deuses porque somos seus espelhos como dizem ou tem algo mais também?

\- Talvez eu deva lhe explicar um pouco minha origem. Eu sou o Deus mais velho da nova geração de Deuses, JongIn. Eu fui criado a partir da morte dos antigos Deuses. De fato eu só tenho a lembrança de sua luta fatal e a explosão decorrente dela, que vocês chamam de Big Bang. Por muitas eras eu estive sozinho, apenas existindo. Apenas quando o Deus da vida surgiu que percebi meu papel. No começo ele surgiu discretamente, algumas pequenas gotas de água. E no final ele tinha se expandido o suficiente para gerar algo completamente novo em suas águas e com os primeiros seres vivos existindo e depois morrendo eu precisei realizar o ato de reajustar o universo e os encaminhar novamente.

Às vezes por estar familiarizado com o menor JongIn acabava esquecendo o quão velho ele era. E KyungSoo era muito velho mesmo! Muito mais do que ele imaginava. O mais novo não pode deixar de se sentir insignificante com seus 24 anos de vida, assim como ficou triste por imaginar o menor apenas existindo em um universo vazio por tanto tempo.

Após um tempo de silêncio para que o moreno pudesse absorver suas palavras o Deus continuou:

\- Eu tenho a forma humana porque você me vê assim, JongIn. Minha essência nunca está em um só lugar hoje em dia. Cada povo me vê como o mais confortável para si. Assim como outros organismos vivos me vêem nas formas que querem, para uma planta eu posso ser a água que se aproxima de suas raízes perto da morte. E a idade também. Sua avó provavelmente me vê como um senhor mais velho respeitável. Já você eu presumo que me veja como um jovem, afinal, você não parece ter tendências de daddy kink. – JongIn arregalou os olhos surpresos nessa hora. KyungSoo sabia até essas coisas do mundo humano? O que mais ele sabia? O maior continuou imperturbável, como se não tivesse nada estranho em sua fala sobre preferências sexuais. – Minha essência deve ter estado completa apenas nos primórdios quando fui criado. Depois disso eu precisei me dividir mais e mais para fazer meu trabalho de levar os mortos ao Submundo. Chegou uma época que eu estava quase me partindo completamente quando adotei SeHun. Ele era um lobo que encontrei na hora da morte. Ele resistiu bravamente contra a nova espécie que estava dizimando seu bando para fazer roupas e comida, o ancestral do ser humano. Na verdade ele não é um lobo, mas se aproxima nas classificações que as pessoas dão hoje em dia. Até hoje não foram achados restos de sua espécie por vocês para serem catalogados. – JongIn estava boquiaberto, por isso SeHun era tão grande e assustador demais para ser um lobo com características comuns.

\- Se os humanos o mataram, porque ele se transforma em ser humano? – o maior perguntou curioso.

\- Quando o transformei em meu ajudante uma pequena parcela de poder foi lhe dada, assim ele pode mudar de forma. Como você é humano, ver ele como outro humano é mais confortável então ele naturalmente deve adquirir essa forma quando percebe seu medo. Embora eu saiba que aquele safado muitas vezes usa sua antiga forma para assustar humanos deliberadamente. 350 mil anos deveriam ter sido o suficiente para ele superar isso.

Se era como o menor falava, isso quer dizer que apenas nos últimos 350 mil anos ele teve ajuda em lidar com todas as coisas. Por muito mais tempo ele existiu sozinho enquanto fazia seu papel no universo, JongIn sentia que KyungSoo podia ser um Deus completamente diferente se quisesse, todo cheio de si ou completamente entediado por todos esses anos, mas aqui estava ele respondendo pacientemente todas as suas perguntas.

O casal estava quase na cidade quando o mais jovem pensou em outra coisa.

\- Tem outros planetas com vida?

\- Não muitos agora, já houve mais. Mas SuHo está mais concentrado agora nos planetas que conseguiu desenvolver vida. – o menor respondeu prontamente.

\- Porque você chamou ele de SuHo? Ou porque SeHun tem um nome e os juízes também? Pensei que tinha dito que vocês não se importavam com nomes. – falou o mais novo.

\- SuHo têm vários nomes. Deus da Vida, dos Mares, das Águas. Mas ele prefere ser chamado assim, pois foi lhe dado por alguém especial para si, mas não sei mais detalhes dessa história, não cabe a mim perguntar. Quanto a SeHun e os juízes, eles escolhem seus nomes. Os juízes brigavam muito por eu os chamar de Juiz nº1, 2, 3 e assim por diante, então deixei escolherem seus nomes. Apenas vou atualizando conforme a língua atual e do lugar onde estou.

\- Entendi... E como funciona para as vidas de outros planetas? Elas vêm para cá ou tem um lugar assim em cada planeta quando morrem? – JongIn nunca pensou que poderia existir vidas em vários planetas e que KyungSoo era o responsável por elas. Realmente o outro era uma existência completamente diferente da sua.

\- O ser humano é um dos seres mais complexos, um dos poucos que botam tanto peso na morte. Na maioria dos universos os seres apenas morrem e eu os encaminho para reencarnar rapidamente. Se eles têm crenças também os direciono para algo que as satisfaça. Aqui há coisas como punição e paraíso porque o ser humano acredita nessas coisas no fundo de sua alma e por isso precisam vivenciar a experiência de pagar seus ditos pecados ou aproveitar por seus bons atos. Um ateu ao morrer não vem parar aqui, Jongin. Ele não acredita nisso, não faria sentido. – o mais velho explicou.

\- E o que acontece com ele?

\- Sua alma se dispersa pelo universo.

\- E você pode falar tudo isso a um humano qualquer? – o moreno perguntou preocupado com o outro.

\- Não há ninguém que julga as ações de um Deus. E mais, você não é um qualquer. É meu amado noivo. Não é como se eu fosse contar a qualquer pessoa na rua sobre isso. – o mais velho disse e pode apreciar o embaraço do maior por suas palavras.

\- Quando você tanta ser romântico assim é estranho. Pode parar. – o moreno disse com um genuíno bico nos lábios.

\- Eu discordo, eu acho que você gosta. Você reage de uma forma muito boa. – o alvo retrucou com um sorriso safado.

\- KyungSoo! – o mais novo repreendeu em choque com a ousadia.

\- Pelo amor, vocês vão entrar logo na cidade ou ficar se paquerando aqui fora? – o casal ouviu uma voz rabugenta dizer e logo encontraram o dono dela encostado ao murro da cidade, com os braços cruzados em sinal de irritação. – JiHyun está ansiosa para conhecer JongIn, daqui a pouco ela vai sair escalando os murros.

\- Olá, SeHun. – o Deus cumprimentou o lobo e JongIn também fez uma reverência. – Já estamos entrando. – dito isso os três atravessaram o grande portão para o nível mais baixo da cidade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que todos tenham sobrevivido ao capítulo, que foi basicamente para me satisfazer. Hahaha. Muitos desses são meus pensamentos sobre o mundo e como seria se realmente existisse algo. Porque eu sou ateia, mas mesmo assim acho que se você acredita em algo, essa coisa deve existir para você, independente de qual religião for, a nossa imaginação é poderosa. 
> 
> ["O relógio de bolso"](https://relogios.itacomfort.com.br/loja/relogios-de-bolso-e-de-pendurar/moda-oca-flor-de-prata-mao-enrolamento-mecanico-caixa-de-relogio-de-bolso-das-mulheres-dos-homens-saco)  
> ["Esse é o teto da caverna como JongIn viu, é o fenômeno da bioluminescência em vermes"](https://www.greenme.com.br/viajar/3054-na-nova-zelandia-cavernas-iluminadas-como-um-ceu-estrelado)  
> ["As flores de joais"](https://blog.waufen.com.br/semi-joias-de-flores-um-jardim-de-ideias)  
> ["Mais ou menos como eu imagino a distribuição da cidade e castelo"](https://storie.hotelsansalvador.com/bellaria-igea-marina-e-dintorni/da-vedere-in-romagna.html)  
> ["Monstanha Wolchulsan"](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/a/a0/Wolchulsan_Cloud_Bridge_1.jpg)  
> ["A linda Nam JiHyun"](https://br.pinterest.com/pin/47639708542427570/)
> 
> Bem, é isso. Abraços.


	5. O Deus Submundo E Seu Esposo

A cidade do Submundo parecia um mosaico de vários lugares. Além de uma grande ilusão confusa, porque JongIn podia jurar que tudo mudava a todo momento, uma hora ele estava olhando para um prédio moderno e ao piscar estava olhando para uma simples casa com estilo europeu no mesmo lugar do prédio de antes. As pessoas também mostravam aparências variadas, suas etnias, estilo de cabelos e roupas, tudo era diferente. Apenas murros separavam os níveis um do outro na cidade.

Uma menina alegre passou comendo algo que parecia uma espécie de pão e por uma das casas ele avistou um jardim florido, o que o deixou intrigado novamente.

\- KyungSoo, vocês têm comidas aqui? E eu vi flores normais também. Pensei que flores não existiam aqui.

\- Não. O que você vê são ilusões criadas pelas almas daqui. Alguém que amava muito comer ou queria comer muito terá muita comida para degustar. Alguém que amava flores pode ter um jardim em sua casa. Mas tudo é ilusão. Se você que é vivo tentar tocar em alguma dessas coisas irá sumir em sua mão. A própria forma corpórea é basicamente uma ilusão também.

\- Eu não acredito que vocês estão tendo um papo chato como esse. Caramba, LeeYul, você era mais encantador na minha época. – uma jovem dama de vermelho falou.

\- JiHyun, aposto que ainda sou bem charmoso. – o Deus do Submundo retrucou a recém chegada com um sorriso que JongIn precisava admitir que era charmoso mesmo.

\- Sei... – a outra apenas revirou os olhos e voltou sua atenção plenamente ao mais novo. – Então esse é Kim JongIn. A pintura realmente lhe fez jus, você é lindo demais! Você teve muita sorte, Yul. Não vai sair perdendo em me trocar por esse pitel aqui. – falou animada enquanto apertava uma das bochechas do moreno que não gostou muita da ação, mas sua atenção foi desviada pelo significado da última frase da mulher.

\- JiHyun, não é realmente uma troca. Estamos livres do compromisso há mais de 400 anos. – o outro retrucou não querendo que JongIn tivesse alguma ideia errada. Mas a cabeça do maior já estava há mil. Não foi difícil chegar a conclusão que aquela era a última esposa de KyungSoo. E ela o chamava de LeeYul, mas o moreno achava muito melhor KyungSoo. Será que ela seria uma ex-esposa chata que faria de tudo para destruir seu romance igual nos doramas que via com sua avó?!

\- Ei, garoto. Posso ver o que está pensando. Não precisa se preocupar comigo. Eu não sou uma megera, ok? – a mais velha disse sorrindo amigável, embora houvesse um toque de diversão. – E pode ficar tranquilo que o LeeYul não está o traindo também. Não temos nenhuma relação desde que a época do novo noivo chegou. Mas eu queria muito lhe conhecer, porque não posso deixar meu querido Yul para qualquer um.

\- Agora ele é o querido KyungSoo do garoto, JiHyun. – SeHun deu sua brilhante colaboração, falando pela primeira vez desde que entraram na cidade.

\- Oh, é mesmo? É um bom nome, devo admitir. Então, JongIn, o que acha de termos um papinho a sós? – a mulher disse enquanto já passava o braço pelos seus ombros e o levava para dentro do castelo.

O moreno olhou para KyungSoo por cima do ombro – já que o menor tinha lhe advertido para não sair do seu lado enquanto estivesse no Submundo antes do casamento – mas o mais velho não fez nada além de assentir, então deveria estar tudo bem conversar com a mulher.

Já dentro do castelo eles apenas caminhavam pelos corredores sem rumo aparente. As paredes exibiam quadros muito bonitos de diferentes estilos, até algumas fotografias. O contraste de joias preciosas negras e brancas nas paredes, chão e teto do lugar por si só já era algo lindo. JongIn podia ver que o ar zombeteiro da mulher tinha sumido e ela adquiriu um ar mais soturno enquanto parecia estar pensando seriamente no que falar.

\- Kim JongIn, eu preciso que seja honesto comigo. – a mais velha começou a dizer, se virando para encara-lo de frente. – Você pelo menos sente algum carinho por Lee... Digo, KyungSoo? Você vai tratá-lo bem enquanto estiverem casados?

\- Eu... – o maior podia ver que era uma pergunta para ser respondida seriamente. – Sim, eu gosto dele. Eu quero que nosso casamento possa dar certo. Mesmo que esse acordo tenha caído como uma bomba em mim, eu pretendo que ele dê certo. KyungSoo parece ser uma ótima pessoa. – “ _embora ele não seja uma pessoa de fato_ ” completou a frase mentalmente. A mais velha continuou olhando atentamente para si, parecendo procurar algo em sua expressão e após um tempo suspirou aliviada e voltou a ter um sorriso no rosto.

\- Eu fico feliz em saber disso. Não poderia atravessar o rio em paz se estivesse deixando ele para uma pessoa que não ligasse para seus sentimentos. Eu sei que ele é um Deus todo poderoso, mais velho que todos os outros e blá blá blá, mas, JongIn, ele realmente é alguém especial. Nos meus 500 anos como sua companheira eu nunca vi outro Deus igual à LeeYul que se preocupa tanto com a vida. O que pode ser irônico se pensarmos que ele é o Deus da Morte. Mas ele tem o melhor coração possível, ou o equivalente disso em um Deus. – a mulher deu de ombros por sua comparação. – Estava pronta para lhe dizer todas as suas virtudes se você fosse indiferente a ele, mas parece que você já está encantado, então fico contente.

\- Você pode ficar tranquila, eu prometo. – o mais novo afirmou. E com isso a conversa séria foi encerrada.

\- Ok, então vamos lhe devolver para o seu noivo para que ele possa te mostrar os lugares legais desse castelo. – a mulher falou com uma piscadela, que fez o moreno ficar envergonhado mesmo sem saber do que ela se referia.

Enquanto tomavam outro caminho, o maior começou a reparar mais na mulher ao seu lado. JiHyun tinha um sorriso muito bonito e o vestido vermelho valorizava seu corpo. Sua personalidade parecia ser encantadora também. Respirou aliviado por estar apenas assistindo muito doramas e a ex-esposa ser uma pessoa legal. Quer dizer, uma alma legal...

\- Você morreu nova. – o maior verbalizou seus pensamentos e automaticamente se arrependeu da grosseria. – Me desculpe! Eu não queria tocar nesse assunto se for delicado para você. Eu só pensei se isso poderia estar relacionado a ser uma esposa do Deus do Submundo e... – falou apressado ao tentar se explicar.

\- Não, está tudo bem. Não precisa se desculpar. Embora não seja bom tocar no assunto da morte com outras pessoas, muitos são sensíveis a isso. E quanto a sua pergunta, eu não morri jovem e minha morte não tem ligação a ser uma esposa. Eu morri de velhice com 80 anos, uma idade muito boa considerando a época. A aparência que a alma adquire após o julgamento é da época mais feliz da sua vida. Alguns foram mais felizes na velhice, por isso assumem formas quase iguais de quando morreram. Outros tiveram vidas muito difíceis e estão na forma de criança ou até bebê. – a mais velha explicou.

JongIn se sentiu triste só de pensar que a vida de uma pessoa tinha sido feliz apenas quando ela era um bebê. Lembrou da menina que passou comendo o pão antes. Isso queria dizer que ela teve uma vida difícil, não é? Mas o Submundo deveria estar cheio de histórias infelizes, por mais que as almas andassem por essa cidade de forma sorridente, não mudava o fato de estarem mortas. E o moreno sabia que as melhores pessoas geralmente eram as que mais sofriam na vida.

Depois de pouco tempo chegaram a uma sala deslumbrante, embora vazia. O único móvel na sala era um trono feito de obsidianas negras. E nele KyungSoo estava sentado.

\- Já acabou de se divertir, JiHyun? – o menor perguntou a mulher que lhe respondendo dando língua.

\- Claro, pode aproveitar e mostrar o quarto para JongIn. – a mulher falou dando uma piscadela que deixou o mais alto envergonhado pela insinuação. – Tchau, JongIn. Foi bom te conhecer. Nos vemos no seu casamento. – e dito isso ela saiu rapidamente.

\- Ela vai estar no nosso casamento?

\- JiHyun será a testemunha do Submundo. – o menor respondeu tranquilamente.

\- Oh. – o maior balbuciou e um silêncio meio incomodo se seguiu. Ele não sabia o que conversar agora. Que assunto seria natural de iniciar enquanto estavam com KyungSoo todo poderoso sentado naquele trono que fazia o moreno apenas querer se ajoelhar? JongIn desviou os olhos do mais velho antes que seus pensamentos seguissem um caminho perigoso que o deixaria muito envergonhado caso algo se agitasse em sua parte inferior.

\- Você gostaria de conhecer seus aposentos? – o menor perguntou para tentar distrair o maior de seu desconforto, interpretando suas ações como insegurança por estar em um lugar novo.

\- Não imaginei que teria um. Quer dizer, vou passar só duas horas aqui sempre não é? – o mais novo pensou que provavelmente eles fariam qualquer coisa no quarto de KyungSoo e tudo estaria terminado. Se quer daria tempo de apreciar a mobília do lugar.

\- JongIn, confira o relógio que lhe dei. – o mais velho pediu enquanto ficava na frente do outro.

Não entendo bem a intenção do menor, ele pegou o relógio de seu bolso e ficou em choque ao abrir a tampa do relógio. O ponteiro não se mexia. _Merda, quebrei o relógio?!_ foi seu pensamento alarmado.

\- O tempo passa diferente aqui e no mundo dos vivos. – o alvo explicou vendo a confusão alheia. – Duas horas no mundo terreno equivale há muito mais tempo aqui, precisamente 16 horas. Você terá tempo suficiente para descansar aqui se assim desejar, ou ler na biblioteca, ou jogar algo. Apenas aparelhos eletrônicos não funcionam aqui, desculpe. – se desculpou sinceramente, mas o Kim nunca esperou que no Submundo tivesse wi-fi mesmo. – Quando o ponteiro der duas voltas você saberá que é o momento para voltar para casa.

\- Bem, então ficaria feliz de conhecer mais daqui. – o moreno enfim falou algo depois de superar sua perplexidade por mais esse aspecto diferente do Submundo.

\- Vamos então? – o menor estendeu o braço e por mais que fosse frio, o mais novo se sentia muito bem por andar de braços dados com o alvo, então não hesitou em aceitar.

O Deus mostrou mais alguns lugares, a imensa biblioteca – que com certeza devia ocupar metade do castelo –, o quarto onde o maior ficaria – que para sua surpresa, era muito parecido com o seu original –, e explicou outras curiosidades, como o fato de cada consorte do menor ganhar um quarto próprio e as várias portas que via no castelo eram dos antigos quartos. KyungSoo mesmo não precisava dormir, ele se tinha algum tempo para lazer estaria apreciando o mundo humano ou ficaria na biblioteca. Então cada quarto era feito especialmente para o companheiro da vez. O quarto de JiHyun era o único que continuava ocupado. O mais velho contou toda a história de companheirismo dos dois para JongIn e o maior não se sentiu ameaçado ou ciumento, ele apenas ficou feliz por JiHyun estar com o menor durante todo esse tempo e feliz por KyungSoo confiar o suficiente nele para lhe contar coisas desse tipo sem reservas.

\- Esse é o último lugar que tenho para mostrar. É minha sala particular. Você não precisa entrar se não quiser ou isso lhe incomodar. Mas sinto que você é curioso o suficiente para apreciar esse lugar. – o alvo falou com um sorriso de lado.

\- O que tem nela? – perguntou ansioso.

\- As pinturas de todos os meus companheiros durante esses anos. É a minha forma de guardar eles na memória e nunca esquecer de seus rostos e o que representavam para mim. Espero que isso não te incomode. – o menor disse e por uma fração de segundo o moreno pode visualizar a insegurança naqueles olhos profundos.

Realmente poderia ser estranho, mas KyungSoo tinha razão ao chamar JongIn de curioso.

\- Eu quero entrar. – o maior disse convicto.

💀

JongIn andava pela impressionante galeria, vendo os quadros que mostravam os companheiros do Deus da Morte através das épocas. Ele se surpreendeu ao ver o primeiro homem aparecer depois de uma sequência longa de esposas. Embora, tecnicamente KyungSoo nem era humano, não deveria importar para ele coisas como gênero. Mesmo sua avó nunca demonstrou qualquer contrariedade dele ser um noivo para o Deus mesmo sendo homem. Imaginava que a mais velha já sabia do histórico de noivos homens.

O lugar era muito bonito e o moreno estava apreciando as lindas pinturas. Adorava perceber a diferença das épocas e da variedade de características das pessoas. Mesmo que as pinturas não tivessem datas – o que o maior deduziu que não importava muito para o menor sendo um Deus eterno – ele conseguia perceber as mudanças em roupas e cabelos. As pinturas também iam mudando de técnica e maestria, então ele podia ver o progresso de KyungSoo e como ele se esforçou para representar cada uma daquelas pessoas. No final da fila ele encontrou a si mesmo. Era uma pintura extremamente realista em aquarela de si sorrindo sentado em uma mesa da sorveteria, com uma casquinha de chocolate e menta na mão, era como se observar através dos olhos do menor naquele dia e ele parecia muito mais bonito do que era. Isso o fazia questionar se o mais velho o via dessa forma tão brilhante.

\- A arte está aprovada? – o menor surgiu ao seu lado enquanto perguntava. KyungSoo tinha se mantido todo o tempo quieto deixando o mais novo observar a sala, mas ao ver ele avaliando seu próprio retrato uma sensação de nervosismo quase desconhecido se apossou do menor.

\- Com certeza. – o moreno respondeu com um sorriso que iluminou um pouco o Submundo. – Só acho que na próxima vez você pode nos desenhar juntos. – sugeriu ainda sorrindo ao desviar os olhos da pintura. Ficou surpreso ao ver a hesitação no rosto do mais velho. _Tinha dito algo errado?_

\- Não posso fazer isso.

\- Por quê? – o moreno se questionava se existia mais alguma regra sobre aquele acordo que ele não conhecia.

\- Eu não sei como me pareço. – o alvo respondeu pegando o outro de surpresa com essa frase inesperada.

\- Como assim? Então você não pode se ver? – o Kim questionou não entendendo como isso era possível.

\- Não sei como cada um me vê. Eu apenas deduzo minha aparência da forma que a pessoa fala comigo. Você e sua avó me trataram no masculino quando me viram pela primeira vez, então deduzi que me viam como homem. Sua avó ao olhar para mim olha para cima, você olha mais para baixo, assim sei a altura que imaginam. Eu uso coisas assim. Mas gostaria que você me descrevesse uma hora dessas para eu ter mais noção. Posso ver apenas as trevas quando me olho. – o mais velho disse e comprovando que nada tinha mudado ao olhar para o lugar que seria sua mão, não via nada mais que as trevas dançantes.

Agora fazia sentido porque no Submundo o moreno conseguia ver as trevas rodopiando ao redor do corpo do menor, a ilusão devia ser mais difícil de manter aqui e por isso ele as enxergava.

\- Talvez eu consiga tirar uma foto sua? Dizem que a fotografia é um modo como o fotografo vê o mundo. Talvez mostre a sua versão aos meus olhos. - o maior disse tentando animar o mais velho, porque conseguia sentir que aquele era um tópico sensível.

\- Nunca tentei tirar uma foto antes. Eu adoraria. - o menor concordou com um sorriso entusiasmado.

💀

O dia do casamento tinha chegado e JongIn se encontrava obviamente nervoso. As circunstâncias do casamento eram para lá de especiais.

JongIn não estava apaixonado, seria loucura assumir um sentimento tão forte por alguém que ele conheceu tão pouco e por um pequeno tempo. Mas JongIn gostava de KyungSoo, durante o tempo que passaram juntos o mais velho sempre o tratou muito bem e só viu atitudes boas em relação as outras pessoas também. A situação do casamento era algo inevitável, não fazia sentido se resignar e ficar mal-humorado com isso, então o melhor era aproveitar. Ele realmente sentia que se tinha que casar com alguém dessa forma KyungSoo era a melhor escolha possível. Então ele fez um acordo consigo mesmo que se permitiria ser conquistado pelo Deus, assim como tentaria o encantar também, para que um dia os dois tivessem sentimentos fortes um pelo outro.

\- Você está pronto, Nini? – sua halmeoni perguntou do outro lado da porta de seu quarto.

\- Só um minuto. Já estou indo. – o moreno respondeu, olhando pela última vez seu reflexo nas roupas tradicionais. Assentiu para si mesmo e fez um sinal de “Fighting!” para se animar. Estava na hora.

💀

Como parte da cerimônia, o caminho longo até a montanha onde existia a entrada do Submundo deveria ser percorrido pelos meios humanos. O que deixou o maior muito constrangido com sua roupa cerimonial no trem e ônibus que precisaram pegar. Sorte que era de noite e tinha menos pessoas nos lugares. E foi um suplicio evitar que a roupa estragasse ao se enroscar nas plantas no caminho da trilha. JongIn estava mais preocupado ainda era com sua avó fazendo aquele caminho desgastante, mas a mais velha parecia estar com mais saúde do que si ao subir a montanha. No final eles encontraram KyungSoo e JiHyun na entrada da caverna.

\- Você está lindo. – o mais velho disse com um sorriso carinhoso ao pegar a mão do maior e JongIn retribui o sorriso.

O casal ficou de frente um para o outro e com as mãos dadas. Sua halmeoni começou a cerimônia, contando brevemente a história do acordo com um cântico e ao mesmo tempo enrolando um fio vermelho nas mãos que os uniam do lado direito.

\- Eu, Kim JungHee, uma alma viva, reconheço o laço entre o Deus da Morte e o vivo Kim JongIn. – a mais velha falou de forma solene. Mas o maior não pode deixar de reparar que sua halmeoni realmente olhava para cima da cabeça de KyungSoo quando direcionou seu olhar para ele. Deu um risinho por isso, recebendo um olhar de reprimenda da mais velha. Após sua fala, a senhora passou o fio vermelho a JiHyun e o moreno pode jurar que por uma momento viu as mãos das duas se tocarem. Então o fio que era normal enquanto sua avó o amarava neles se tornou um pouco translúcido e brilhante nas mãos da mulher.

\- Eu, Nam JiHyun, uma alma morta, reconheço o laço entre o Deus da Morte e o vivo Kim JongIn. – JiHyun repetiu as palavras do juramento ao passo que amarava ainda mais suas mãos ligadas do lado esquerdo.

\- A cerimônia está realizada. – as duas damas falaram juntas e na mesma hora um vento forte sobrou da caverna, quase arrancando o adereço da cabeça do maior.

JongIn olhou para o fio que unia suas mãos e agora todo ele parecia brilhar mais intensamente refletindo o brilho da lua. A luz aumentou mais ainda e quando sumiu, o fio tinha desaparecido. O moreno estava maravilhado demais com os acontecimentos para registrar a aproximação do mais velho, até ter KyungSoo puxando carinhosamente seu rosto e beijando sua testa. O menor se afastou logo após o gesto, mas o maior não deixou ele ir longe, o puxando para imitar sua ação anterior e beijar sua testa, sentindo um cheiro inexplicável nos cabelos do outro.

Ambos sorrirem docemente um para o outro após essa troca de carinhos.

\- Eu devo me retirar agora, meu senhor. – a frase da avó do mais novo os tirou de sua bolha e eles direcionaram seu olhar para a mais velha.

\- Claro, muito obrigada por sua presença. SeHun a levará para casa em segurança. – o Deus nem tinha terminado sua frase e SeHun já tinha surgido sabe-se lá de onde e postado-se ao lado da senhora.

\- Obrigada, meu senhor. – a mais velha agradeceu respeitosamente se curvando, depois direcionou seu olhar emocionado ao neto. – Tenho muito orgulho de você, JongIn. Está trazendo muita honra a nossa família. Estarei esperando sua volta. – e dito isso ela começou a descida da montanha ladeada pelo lobo.

Nessa hora o moreno percebeu que JiHyun não estava mais lá com eles, mas não questionou. Apenas puxou o maior para uma área com plantas bonitas.

\- Vem, Soo. Quero tirar um foto sua e depois uma nossa juntos se der certo. Espero que sim. Porque demoraria muito tempo até eu aprender a desenhar para te retratar daí. – o mais novo disse com um bico e os dois acabaram rindo.

O Kim posicionou o menor na frente do arbusto que valorizava sua roupa cerimonial. Ele pode perceber que o Deus não era lindo apenas em preto, em cores também era um pecado. Lamentava que fosse de noite e não pudesse aproveitar totalmente o cenário.

\- Diga Xis! – pediu ao bater a foto, se concentrando o máximo em gravar a imagem do mais velho, desejando fervorosamente que aparecesse seu KyungSoo nela. Esperava não ver apenas um borrão preto na foto.

Conferiu rapidamente a imagem na tela da máquina fotográfica e ficou exultante, correndo para mostrar ao menor em seguida. Lá estava o KyungSoo que via desde a primeira vez.

\- Nossa, seus olhos me enxergam de forma tão bonita. – o mais velho falou com um sorriso bobo enquanto observava sua aparência pela primeira vez.

\- Porque você é bonito em sua essência.

\- Eu pareço puro e feliz. Obrigada por tirar essa foto minha, JongIn. - o alvo disse com um sorriso contente e puxou o moreno para um beijo carinhoso.

JongIn podia sentir que KyungSoo seria seu modelo para fotos pelo resto de sua vida e além. Porque agora que sabia que o mais velho podia aparecer nas fotos, queria retratar cada detalhe dele, seus sorrisos, seus olhos, seu nariz fofo, sua boca carnuda. Tudo.

💀

Depois de finalmente atravessarem a caverna e entrarem no Submundo os dois se direcionaram calmamente ao castelo. Nenhum deles tinha pressa e estavam curtindo o momento.

Quando estavam atravessando a ponte que o maior notou JiHyun do outro lado dela. A mulher os esperava com um sorriso tranquilo.

\- Bem, chegou o momento. – ela disse quando já podia ser ouvida.

JongIn ficou confuso com a fala da mais velha, mas quando a viu se direcionar para o rio e parar perto da beira de lembrou dela falando sobre “Não poderia atravessar o rio em paz se estivesse deixando ele para uma pessoa que não ligasse para seus sentimentos.”. Era isso que ela iria fazer agora? Atravessar o rio?

\- LeeYul. – a mulher chamou o mais velho pelo nome que o nomeou há 500 anos, se voltando para o casal. – Está na hora de me despedir.

\- Eu espero que você atravesse o rio em paz e viva brilhantemente sua nova vida. – o alvo disse e o moreno podia sentir a emoção transbordando das palavras do outro.

\- Já disse para parar de encher a bola da vida. – ela retrucou como de costume, uma última brincadeira. – Veja se da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos me dê algum tratamento especial, sei lá, sempre achei interessante morar naquelas casas empilhadas que os humanos chamam de prédios agora.

\- Você sabe que eu não manipulo o julgamento.

\- Sempre tão sério. – e dizendo isso ela correu para os braços do Deus do Submundo.

\- Você sabe que eu estaria chorando agora se pudesse. – o mais velho disse conforme apertava mais o abraço que trocavam. – Eu sentirei muito a sua falta, Nam JiHyun.

Bem, JongIn podia chorar e estava se segurando para não fazer isso ao observar e entender o que aconteceria a seguir. Aquilo era um adeus.

Depois de um tempo os dois se soltaram e a mais velha deu um último sorriso para eles da margem do rio.

\- Cuide dele, JongIn.

\- Eu irei, prometo. – respondeu solene e a mulher pareceu contente. Tomando coragem e mergulhando delicadamente seus pés na água.

O rio não era fundo, a água batia nos joelhos apenas. E assim que a água tinha tocado a alma de JiHyun, ela nunca olhou para trás. No fim da travessia, seu corpo explodiu em milhares de luzes que saíram flutuando em direção ao teto da caverna.

Era lindo de se ver.

Quando sentiu os dedos do menor acariciando levemente seu rosto enquanto tentava enxugar suas lágrimas percebeu que tinha perdido a batalha conta elas e estava chorando.

\- Está tudo bem, Nini. – alvo utilizou o apelido carinhoso que o confortou mais ainda. – JiHyun atravessou o rio para sua nova vida na terra. Ela será feliz.

O Moreno só assentiu, não confiando em sua voz agora para falar.

_Um dia ele teria que fazer essa travessia?_

💀

Depois do maior finalmente se acalmar, o casal chegou ao castelo do Submundo.

JongIn tinha evitado pensar sobre essa parte antes, mas agora o elefante em seus pensamentos tinha vindo lhe confrontar com tudo. O atropelando em dúvidas.

Agora entrar naquele quarto com KyungSoo não era algo tranquilo de fazer como quando visitou antes, a cama de casal parecia o encarar intimidante.

\- JongIn? – o mais velho o tirou de suas paranóias com seu chamado. – Infelizmente não posso dizer que podemos esperar, porque isso precisa ser feito de fato para consumar o acordo. Mas não precisa ser o caminho todo. Será suficiente desde que você me dê sua essência e eu possa o impregnar com a minha. – essa frase não deixou o maior exatamente mais tranquilo. No entanto, JongIn apreciava o outro estar tentando lhe confortar.

\- Não, vamos fazer tudo. – o maior disse firme e tomando sua decisão. A ideia parecia amedrontadora se olhada do ponto de vista que seria um Deus fazendo esse tipo de ato com ele, mas as favas com esse tipo de insegurança. Ele já era o esposo do Deus do Submundo mesmo. Era KyungSoo ali consigo, eles ficariam juntos pelo resto de sua vida e JongIn não era nenhum puritano, aquele Deus era um pecado ambulante e não tinha motivos válidos para não aproveitar e sucumbir ao desejo que vinha refreando.

Assim, sem mais pensar o moreno avançou no alvo, capturando aqueles lábios com um desejo claro, transmitindo toda luxaria que possuía naquele beijo. KyungSoo respondia a altura seu desejo e em pouco tempo o maior podia sentir suas pernas bambas.

Quando apartaram o ósculo o mais novo aproveitou para se sentar na cama, já tentando se livrar de seu traje cerimonial, mas era mais difícil do que parecia.

\- Aqui, deixe-me ajudar. – o mais velho ofereceu com um sorriso divertido, pois era muito fofo ver o bico se formando nos lábios já inchados do outro.

O Deus foi tirando as peças de roupa calmamente e aproveitando para tocar o corpo moreno de forma delicada, distribuindo beijos nas partes que iam sendo descobertas. Era um ato sedutor que fazia JongIn cada vez mais sedento.

\- Aqui está o lubrificante, sei que ajuda para o corpo humano. – o mais velho falou após terminar de despir o outro e para surpresa de JongIn ao abrir seus olhos – que foram fechados para apreciar as caricias – encontrou o alvo já completamente despido e com um frasco característico em mãos. O maior ficou boquiaberto e se perguntou se tinha dormido em alguma parte para ter perdido tudo isso. _Quando ele tirou a roupa?E de onde veio isso?_

\- E a camisinha? – o maior perguntou meio envergonhado, decidindo apenas aceitar que coisas estranhas aconteciam quando estava envolvido com um ser sobrenatural. Isso fez o Deus rir, surpreendendo o moreno. – O que foi? Por que está rindo?

\- JongIn, eu sou um Deus, não passo ou pego doenças venéreas. Eu sequer produzo fluídos corporais.

\- O que? Nada? - perguntou surpreso e não pode se reprimir de direcionar o olhar para aquela parte particular do outro, constatando que embora estivesse ereto nenhum pré-gozo era visto.

\- Nada. – o alvo reiterou, seguindo o olhar do outro, que ficou envergonhado por estar encarando na cara dura uma parte tão intima. – Eu tenho a aparência humana por causa dos seus olhos, mas não tenho os órgãos internos para produzir qualquer coisa. – agora que o mais velho falou fazia sentido mesmo. A sensação de beijar o outro e roçar suas línguas era apenas como envolver ao frio, ele realmente não tinha sentido a troca de saliva normal de um beijo, mas pensou que fosse coisa da sua cabeça. – Eu também não vou produzir sêmen obviamente. – e dito isso ele se aproximou do maior na cama e se ajoelhou em sua frente, distribuindo beijos e mordidas pelas coxas fortes que fizeram JongIn morder o lábio para conter o gemido. Sem hesitação nenhuma ele envolveu o pênis ereto em sua mão e fez movimentos torturantemente lentos.

\- Sendo sincero, agora você está envolto em trevas, e no final um pouco da minha essência ficará em você pelo contato direto com sua pele e a sua essência pelo seu sêmen e isso oficializará o acordo. – o mais velho falou de forma séria, sem nunca desviar os olhos do moreno.

 _Trevas?_ Ele não conseguia ver dessa forma. Talvez a percepção de que estava envolto por trevas pudesse ser assustador como naqueles filmes estranhos de terror se ele pensasse nisso daqui um tempo, mas agora com as mãos do mais velho envolvendo seu corpo ele não conseguia se importar nenhum pouco.

\- Isso te assusta? Quer que eu pare? – o menor perguntou enquanto parava seus movimentos já lentos, receoso pela falta de resposta do maior.

\- Não. – JongIn não precisou pensar muito. Mesmo que fosse sua imaginação essa forma de KyungSoo. Mesmo que ele fosse um amontoado de trevas ou um peixinho dourado ainda seria KyungSoo. A essência era a mesma e nada o faria parar agora.

Sem precisar de outra resposta o alvo envolveu o pênis alheio na boca. Por mais que o menor não produzisse fluidos, o pré-gozo do maior ajudava muito na situação e tudo parecia maravilhoso. Melhor do que vários outros boquetes que tinha recebido no passado.

\- Merda. – xingou sem conseguir se conter ao sentir o alvo o envolver completamente. KyungSoo fazia tudo calmamente, como se estivesse o degustando e esse ritmo o iria enlouquecer. – S-Soo... por f-favor. – tentou falar em meio ao prazer e recebeu um levantar de sobrancelha do outro como se o questionasse o que queria. – Mais r-rápido. Eu preciso... Porra! – falou alto quando sentiu o ritmo do outro acelerar consideravelmente. E além de o tocar em seu membro sensível o Deus parecia querer o provocar ao direcionar suas mãos para fazerem um carinho torturante de suas bolas, passando pelo períneo e esfregando aquele lugar privado em si. Ele refazia o caminho torturante enquanto o chupava aviadamente e isso o estava levando a loucura. Com certeza gozaria logo e tentou avisar o mais velho, que pareceu não lhe dar ouvidos enquanto intensificava a sucção. Então em pouco tempo ele já tinha gozado na garganta do outro.

\- Nossa... – o moreno ofegou enquanto caia na cama, tentando se recuperar da sensação orgástica.

\- Você é delicioso. – o Deus falou, subindo também na cama e ficando ao lado do maior, acariciando aquele corpo moreno apetitoso, embora evitasse o membro sensível do outro no momento.

\- Ah. – o mais novo gemeu ao receber uma mordidinha em seu pescoço, despertando um pouco de seu torpor. Podia sentir o membro duro do outro contra a lateral de seu corpo e isso era muito tentador, sabia que logo estaria recuperado para uma nova rodada. – Soo, como você prefere fazer isso a seguir?

\- Eu sou indiferente. – respondeu entendendo ao que o outro se referia.

\- Eu também. Desde que tenha prazer não me importo.

\- Bem, então acho que resta decidir quantas coisas podemos aproveitar antes que você desmaie de cansaço. – o Deus do Submundo disse com um sorriso extremamente safado, puxando o moreno para um beijo desejoso logo em seguida.

E JongIn realmente não se importava, tinham 16 horas para aproveitarem no Submundo e depois o tempo se estendia infinitamente ao saírem dali. Porque uma coisa era certa, ele na faria coisas desse tipo só enquanto estivesse no Submundo com o outro.

💀

KyungSoo sentia o moreno respirar tranquilamente em seus braços, dormindo exausto após a seção intensa de sexo que tiveram. A sensação do calor do outro realmente era maravilhosa e adorava aproveitar esse momento. JiHyun estava certa ao dizer que ele realmente era um apreciador da vida e talvez um pouco tendencioso aos humanos que conseguiam o surpreender sempre.

Talvez porque KyungSoo era o Deus da Morte e estivesse em contato direto com os humanos ele tivesse adquirido alguma espécie de simpatia por eles. Ele sempre via as pessoas em seus momentos finais, que geralmente eram ruins e agonizantes. Claro, ele podia ter se tornado insensível a isso por todos os anos, mas de alguma forma essa possibilidade não aconteceu, ele ainda se apiedava deles. E de alguma forma, ele sabia o motivo de não ter ficado enclausurado em seu castelo na solidão ou sucumbido à loucura de poder como acontecia com alguns Deuses. Tudo isso era pelo pacto que fez com uma jovem há muito tempo.

De fato, aquele acordo tinha se formado há muito tempo atrás. Era mais velho que muito dos países do mundo novo. Quando ele a conheceu, o mundo tinha uma língua que hoje em dia nem era conhecida. A escrita nem era conhecida na época.

Todos os Deuses tinham uma certa compreensão de alguns detalhes que eram o ponto de mudança na história do mundo humano. Para KyungSoo, sendo o Deus do Submundo, ele percebeu quando os ritos funerários passaram de deixar algumas frutas com o morto para vasos, tapeçarias ou materiais contendo tipos de escritas variadas. Tudo dedicado aos mortos passaria por si e sendo um Deus com tempo infinito não custava para ele aprender cada uma dessas línguas. Ele gostava das diferentes formas de expressão que as pessoas adotavam para honrar seus mortos.

De qualquer forma, ele conheceu sua primeira esposa quando a escrita nem tinha sido inventada pelos humanos ainda, o que em tempo cronológico para a espécie humana era há muito tempo atrás mesmo.

O Deus da Morte obviamente rondava o mundo humano levando almas ao Submundo. Ele possuía assistentes para isso, afinal muitos seres morriam a cada segundo, mas gostava de poder caminhar pelo mundo vivo. Em uma de suas andanças ele pode sentir a aura de morte perto. Encontrou a fonte dessa aura em uma menina que caminhava cantando alegremente por uma estrada na mata. KyungSoo viu quando ela sofreu seu acidente, mas não cabia a ele interferir na vida dos vivos. Estava pronto para levava quando SeHun se adiantou e lambou as feridas da menina. Com isso ele percebeu que ainda não era a hora da pequena e a deixou ir de acordo com o que o destino lhe reservava.

O que parecia um piscar de olhos para um Deus, mas provavelmente alguns anos para um humano, KyungSoo voltou a encontrar essa mesma menina, agora já adulta. Ela o viu quando estava prestes a levar seu pai e intercedeu corajosamente.

\- O que está fazendo aqui? – a moça perguntou alarmada. – Não temos nada que valha roubar.

– Oh, você pode me ver. – KyungSoo disse surpreso, pois na época não se lembrava que aquela era a menina na estrada. Mas seus pensamentos eram rápidos e em um estalar de dedos entendeu a situação. – Entendo, você já esteve perto da morte.

\- Morte? – perguntou receosa.

\- Apenas pessoas que estão mortas, quase morrendo ou estiveram perto disso podem me ver. – o homem de preto falou calmamente, como se a situação não fosse estranha. – O seu pai está nesse estágio, perto da morte. Eu vim para levá-lo.

\- O que? Não! Por favor, não leve meu pai! – a jovem implorou. Ela sentia que estava diante de um ser diferente, a aura gelada que sentia emanar dele era muito intensa e suas falas tinham despertado sua memória esquecida daquele dia na estrada. Ele era a Morte. – Por favor, não o leve, eu faço qualquer coisa, me leve no lugar dele! – ela sabia que suas suplicas podiam ser inúteis, mas não podia evitar.

\- Não há como trocar uma vida por outra, ele vai morrer. – a mais nova começou a chorar e talvez isso possa ter despertado alguma comoção no Deus da Morte, porque ele acrescentou. – Não se preocupe com seu pai, ele virá ao Submundo comigo e ficará lá até decidir renascer.

\- Ao Submundo? Mas lá é a terra dos mortos.

\- E seu pai é um morto. Sua essência deixou seu corpo nesse momento. – o mais velho pontuou.

Desesperada pelas palavras da Morte, a menina agarrou seu pai, o chamando, mas não houve resposta. Mesmo chorando a garota pode ver que agora o outro segurava algo brilhante em sua mão.

\- Não se preocupe, ele teve uma vida sofrida, mas não fez mal há ninguém, provavelmente não será condenado aos eternos sofrimentos depois do julgamento. – As palavras pareciam ser ditas como uma forma de consolo, mas ainda pareciam frias.

\- Eu nem tive a oportunidade de me despedir! Me deixe ir com você! Eu... Eu não sobreviverei aqui!

\- Então virei lhe buscar quando morrer. – KyungSoo retrucou facilmente.

\- Não, por favor, me deixe ir com você! Eu posso ser útil!

\- Como?

\- Eu posso... posso... – a jovem não conseguia pensar em nada por mais que tenta-se e pode ver o homem começar a se afastar. – Espere, eu posso ser sua esposa! – disse em completo desespero.

\- Esposa? – essa era uma proposta bem inesperada para o maior, afinal, porque ele iria precisar de uma esposa?

\- Sim, eu posso cuidar de você! Da sua casa no submundo! Só me deixe ver meu pai novamente!

\- Quando se faz um voto com um Deus, esse voto não será quebrado. A alma de seu pai assumirá a forma física daqui a sete dias terrenos quando terminará o julgamento dele no Submundo. Você poderia vê-lo nesse momento. Porém, se você se tornar minha esposa não poderá romper isso. Vale a pena você prender sua preciosa vida a mim apenas por esse pequeno momento? – ele queria que a moça considerasse seriamente o que estava dizendo.

\- Sim. – poderia ser loucura, mas ela não se importava de morrer e virar a esposa de um Deus da Morte. Seu destino como alguém sozinha nesse mundo seria provavelmente pior. Ela preferia morrer agora, de qualquer forma, se o Deus não aceitasse a proposta, ela mesmo se mataria agora para ir junto.

E isso era algo que a jovem não soube na época, mas o Deus pode perceber que ela estava perto da morte nesse instante por sua decisão. Ele sabia de tudo que envolvesse a morte, e planos de suicídio não seriam diferentes. De alguma forma ele se apiedou da jovem e decidiu aceitar sua oferta. Muitos poderiam não imaginar, mas KyungSoo como um Deus da Morte, valorizava a vida. Como a morte era seu estado normal, a vida parecia algo lindo e inalcançável, e ele achava que todos que tivessem ela deveriam a aproveitar.

Ele levou a moça para o submundo ainda viva e enquanto esperavam pelo julgamento de seu pai terminar, os dois consolidaram seu acordo. A jovem se tornou a esposa o Deus do Submundo. KyungSoo pretendia a mandar de volta ao mundo dos vivos depois que ela tivesse seu desejo atendido de ver seu pai, mas ele devia ter imaginado que ela não seria alguém fácil de lidar. E realmente ela se negou a deixar o Submundo. Nos dois meses que passaram juntos no tempo do Submundo que equivalia a uma semana terrena os dois desenvolveram algo que na época KyungSoo não chamaria de amor, mas era uma afinidade muito boa. E no final ele foi convencido e eles viveram juntos e felizes por 10 anos.

Não foi exatamente inesperado, o alvo sabia que haveria consequências para um ser vivo que habitasse a terra dos mortos por tanto tempo. O Submundo sugava a vida de sua amada esposa todo o tempo e até ele mesmo sugava sua vitalidade, o que o levou a ficar realmente com uma temperatura corporal digna de um humano. Mas não importasse o que ele dissesse ela continuava ali, se recusando a voltar ao mundo vivo e o deixar sozinho. Ela o contou de seu plano ousado alguns dias antes de morrer, mas o maior o negou completamente. Entretanto, em seus últimos momentos usando de chantagem emocional ela conseguiu fazê-lo concordar com um acordo que o destinava a ter uma nova companheira humana a cada 500 anos. Esse tempo inicialmente era para ser de 50 anos, mas o alvo não cedeu menos que 500 anos e ela teve que acabar concordando. Nos 10 anos que viveram juntos, eles tinham adotado uma criança que ficara órfão quando KyungSoo foi buscar seu mãe para o Submundo. Assim, ele deveria passar esse fardo a criança e a fazer concordar em lhe dar seus futuros descendentes. 10 anos no submundo equivaliam há muito pouco tempo no mundo humano, assim a garotinha ainda era pequena e foi facilmente convencida por sua nova mamãe a concordar com isso. O Deus realmente não gostou das ações de sua esposa, mas já estava feito e assim os três selaram esse pacto macabro.

Quando sua esposa morreu, ela foi julgada e depois sua alma foi ao encontro de seu pai. O senhor há muito queria seguir seu caminho e renascer, estava apenas esperando sua filha e quando ela se juntou a ele, logo atravessaram o rio e foram em direção a uma nova vida humana, deixando o Deus do Submundo preso em um pacto estranho e inquebrável.

Durante muitos anos, seus relacionamentos com seus companheiros humanos foram algo como tentativa e erro. A primeira coisa que estabeleceu com sua segunda esposa é que ela não viria ao Submundo. Porém, passavam-se os anos e mesmo assim ele não obtinha o calor necessário da vitalidade de sua esposa. Assim, ele começou a sentir as dores causadas pela quebra do pacto que tinha feito, pois, ele deveria ser mais caloroso. Então, não restou opção há não ser levar a moça ao Submundo, mesmo que não a deixasse permanecer lá sempre. Ela viveu mais que sua primeira esposa, tendo morrido 20 anos após seu casamento. A cada casamento ele ia diminuindo o tempo que seus companheiros passavam no Submundo e observando quanto viviam em decorrência disso. Foi no seu décimo terceiro companheiro humano que ele achou a fórmula certa. Seu esposo podia passar o equivalente há duas horas terrenas no Submundo e não seria afetado negativamente pelo efeito do lugar sobre sua vida e ainda era tempo suficiente para obter sua vitalidade e manter o lado do acordo de possuir calor humano. Seu esposo viveu bem durante todo seu tempo de casados e teve uma morte natural sem ter sido adiantada.

KyungSoo olhando para o passado agora, percebia que talvez devesse agradecer a sua primeira esposa. Ela tinha tornado sua vida mais empolgante com toda certeza. E muito mais calorosa. Ele tinha se casado com muitas pessoas magníficas nesses anos e cada uma lhe ensinou algo diferente.

E no momento, enquanto observava o rosto de JongIn pousado em seu tórax, com o moreno dormindo profundamente, ele percebia que estava amando novamente. E esse era o sentimento mais maravilhoso que pode sentir durante todas as suas eras. Era grato por poder sentir isso, por poder ouvir sua respiração baixa, sentir o calor de seu corpo contra o seu. Ele devia tudo isso aquela pequena menina imprudente, corajosa e inteligente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E acabou... Eu nunca escrevi algo tão curto antes em desenvolvimento, me sinto estranha.  
> Agora, essa fic nasceu da minha indignação ao ler The God Of Pains Groom. Esse plot veio simplesmente para mostrar que você pode ter um noivo humano e tratar ele bem, seu Khaol idiota! E mostrar que o Deus do Submundo sempre será melhor (Heil meu amor)! Por isso ela é curta e fofa. Pelo menos ao meu ver hahaha.  
> Eu fiquei mais feliz com o resultado dessa minha ideia louca do que imaginei. Realmente me senti bem ao expressar meus pensamentos sobre vários assuntos nessa fanfic e espero que vocês possam ter aproveitado. Obrigada para quem leu até aqui.  
> E se lêem o manhwa dêem um oi e vamos debater nossa indignação juntas.  
> Meu ["Twiiter"](https://twitter.com/BioStormKS) caso queiram aparecer para bater um papo. ;)  
> Abraços.


End file.
